The Dragon War
by Kelset
Summary: Thrall is on the trail of a large army of Dragons, Which had raided a Stronghold. While on the trail he runs into an army of Ice Trolls. Are they friends or foes? If they are friends wil they fight against the Dragons? Revised Prologue's up


Well here's my first fan fiction story kinda this is a redo of the first one I made of it just added some stuff to it. It starts out in third person limited kinda with thrall. Hope you enjoy-Kelset  
  
Thrall sat on his wolf waiting for news from the scouts, news on the enemy's actions. Thrall and his army were on the edge of the forest, where the forest begins from the north waste land. The trees still had white frost and snow on their limbs. Thrall had sent the scouts ahead to survey the forest was a green orc just like the rest only larger, the leader of the orcish horde was a wise leader and good combatant, he often carried an axe and stave. Encased in a thick coat of armor he was still fast but well protected, his black armor could take a beating before it actually got to him. His guard was idle around him, looking around bored and wanting something to happen.  
  
Thrall's armor was thick enough to repel several blows from any weapon but flexible enough for him to be very agile in combat. Thor's axe was used in most close combat and the staff he carried was for magical purposes if the need arises. Thor's wolf was large and Black with red eye's (don't kill me, I'm kinda playin with that part I'm not sure about it). The wolf was called Nightshade (again Please don't kill me, I WANT TO LIVE!! lol)  
  
One of the guards on his left told him of a group of ice trolls coming up from the north, not from the horde, but they looked passive. The trolls were far from home and they were traveling in hot weather for them but that didn't seem to bug them too much. The trolls were still a ways away but it was easy to tell what they were and what kind they were. The land they were traveling on was barren but it was still early in the year the weather was still cold, the ground still frozen, they would have easily seen the army's camp fires.  
  
Thrall wasn't about to be caught off guard even if they did look passive something else bugged him though one of the trolls. He was a lot larger then the rest of them. Even though the rest were reasonably large and they gave him a lot of space. Though they did act comforted by his presence, He was like an idol to the trolls.  
  
He ordered the army to get ready incase the trolls wanted a fight. The trolls only numbered 500 but if they did want a fight they'd prove to be a pain and these weren't regular trolls. Some of the trolls carried close ranged axes, swords or spears along with their throwing weapons they were obviously experienced in war. The horde was gathered and placed in positions so the trolls could not surround them.  
  
The horde had its ranks of archers, spearmen, swordsmen and the long list of its other warriors. but the trolls had both in one warrior, meaning they'd be more versatile then a horde soldier. The horde out numbered the trolls by a lot the horde had at least three thousand.  
  
Thrall hoped the trolls would be peaceful and want to join the horde because he needed men and he couldn't afford to lose men in a skirmish for no reason. The trolls would be within a half mile of the horde in a second. Time flew by as the trolls were waiting for the same thing he was. He and two of his guard went out to the center of the battle field the trolls' leader and two of his trolls went to meet them.  
  
Thrall and his guards were dwarfed by the size of the ice trolls. Unlike most trolls, these trolls were well armored able to take a beating 'They'd be helpful against the enemy.' Thrall thought to himself. The troll leader spoke roughly "We hear you are going after the dragons, we bring help for the horde." Thrall couldn't believe his luck but he was still cautious "what's your name?" The troll thought for a moment wondering whether or not to trust the war chief and then he finally said "My name is Zalgen , I'm called Zal for short." Thrall was awestruck. Zal was revered among the ice trolls as one of their best warriors. Thrall was certain he'd prove to be a worthy ally. As soon as Thrall allowed the ice trolls to join up with the horde the scouts came running back with information on the dragons' location. A small group of 20 dragons was in a clearing of the forest- a small rear guard for the main group.  
  
So what'd you think? Too short, too long? Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. As a side note I don't Own Warcraft or thrall but Zalgen is my Original character.  
  
Kelset 


End file.
